


RK900, Your Healthcare Companion

by samdancer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, baymax!nines, but he's also so done with his brother nearly dying, elijah kamski is a protective brother, yayenchan and I were throwing ideas around and this was born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdancer/pseuds/samdancer
Summary: Gavin Reed is a danger magnet. Elijah Kamski would like his brother to not die. So, he decides to make a healthcare companion for his reckless brother. Hijinks and love ensure. Inspired by a conversation yayenchan and I had on tumblr.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a random idea and lots of ideas being thrown at each other on tumblr. Written with ideas discussed with yayenchan. Please note I haven't played the game but have seen Octopunk's beautiful Reed900 fan films!

To say Gavin was accident-prone was an understatement. He didn’t simply drop dishes or bang his knee on his desk a lot. Gavin was more of a danger magnet. Getting shot at, being almost hit by a bus, a tendency to jump off roofs after suspects are only a few of the things he encountered on a daily basis. Pair this with a lack of self preservation, smoking, and caffeine addiction and it’s a wonder this man was still alive. No matter how much he was injured, Gavin Reed always bounced back. And proceeded to almost get himself killed.

Elijah Kamski, founder of Cyberlife and creator of androids, was at his wits end. Every time he got a call from the hospital or Captain Fowler (who he was on a first name basis with by now) that his brother was injured or hadn’t slept in weeks and collapsed, he could feel a year being taken off his life from worry. Yes, Gavin had always been this way, but why did he have to go into a profession that was dangerous for people who didn’t attract danger the moment they left their house? Elijah had long since lost count of the number of times he had begged the detective to be more careful, that he made enough to support them both so why couldn’t he quit his job, that it was his turn to protect him after Gavin had protected him all those years. 

So, in order for Gavin to keep working his dangerous job and for Elijah to have some semblance of peace, the inventor had built his brother an android. A military grade, near indestructible android with similar programming to the RK800, with some upgrades and additions. The key difference between the two prototypes was simple- this new android was built specifically to care for his idiot brother. Booting up the newly built android, Elijah finally relaxed when it opened its icy blue eyes and said,

“Hello, I am RK900, and I am your healthcare companion.”


	2. Your Healthcare Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed, the danger magnet, meets his new partner. And he's so not happy.

Gavin was already having a bad day. He woke up late, the break room coffee machine was broken, and he had nearly broken his neck falling out of a tree saving some kid’s kitten. Walking into the precinct to see three Connors only added to his stress. He really didn’t need this today.

While he and Connor had become friends, Sixty seemed to take everything he had said or done to Connor before the RK800 deviated personally. The younger RK800 had a shorter fuse, but was also a crybaby at times and _was_ remorseful about the whole Cyberlife Tower thing. But another one was too much. Plus it was sitting at the desk across from his. And was staring right at him. “Oh phuck this…” He muttered, a creeping feeling telling him what was happening.

“REED! MY OFFICE!”

Gavin groaned before turning around and heading towards the fishbowl like office of his captain. Slumping into one of the chairs inside, he crossed his arms and glared at the older man. “What. I literally just got back from medical leave regarding my gunshot wound in my leg and my alarm didn’t wake me up. Sue me.”

“Reed, I don’t care why you’re late. Normally you’re here early so I’ll let it slide. This is regarding you getting a partner.” Fowler gestured towards the android sitting at Reed’s desk. Gavin’s eyes widened in realization before jumping to his feet. “Ohhhhh no, you’re not sticking me with one of those tincans! Just because I get along with Connor and tolerate his phucking clone-”

“Reed! Sit your ass down! And yes, you are getting paired with RK900! He specifically requested you and last I checked, you’re the only detective without a partner!” Fowler was standing now, hands slammed on his desk. Gavin paused; an RK900? But Connor and his twin were the last androids Cyberlife made! And he knew this for a fact- his brother had designed the RK800 with his help shortly before being ousted from the company. Plus, all of Cyberlife’s files were released to the public. No mention of this so-called RK900 existed. “Wait, _requested_?! Why me?!” Fowler rolled his eyes before replying “Maybe it’s your personality. Now get out!”

The detective grumbled as he was unceremoniously kicked out of the office. By now the RK900 had stood up and made its way over, towering over him. Up close, Gavin could see that it was a different android. For starters, it was taller than Connor and Sixty. Instead of brown, doe-like eyes, cold icy blue eyes bored into him. Its hair was a lighter color of brown. Its jacket was the inverse colors of Connor’s, and had a taller collar. “Detective Reed.” Shit, it even had a deeper voice!

“Uh, what?”

“I am RK900, your healthcare companion. I was sent by your brother-”

“SHHH!” Gavin nearly tackled it trying to cover its mouth. Several officers glanced over at them before returning to work. Just Reed being Reed.

“No one, and I mean NO one, knows about my brother. And I’d like to keep it that way.” Gavin hissed quietly. RK900 blinked in response. “Wait, ‘healthcare companion’?! You don’t look like Baymax.” “I do not know what this Baymax is, but I can assure you I am superior to it. I was sent to protect you and help to improve and maintain your health.” The tall android replied, hands clasped behind its back. “I was initially intended to be the improved RK800 and was meant for military use. However additions have been made to allow me to be a healthcare aide. In addition to my crime scene analysis and preconstruction software, I have built in defibrillators, bandages-”

A wave of Gavin’s hand silenced the bot. Reed glared at it, no, _him_ , even icier. “I am not THAT accident prone that I need a babysitter. I have survived this long just fine.” He went to sit down and started to fall back as he realized far too late that his chair wasn’t where he had thought. Just before his head hit the ground, RK900 caught him, pulling him back up into his chest. Gavin blushed as his face made contact with the android’s chest. It was so firm yet soft-

“Are you alright, Detective? Your temperature is rising-”

“I’m f-fine, tincan! Let go!” He squirmed his way out of the android’s hold, hearing snickering from the desks around him. “Are you even deviant?!” A blank face stared back, answering his question before RK900 even spoke.

“Not at this moment, Detective. I was designed to be undeviatable.”

Great. An undeviated terminator version of Baymax. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss trash detective meets marshmallow robot man! And yes, Sixty is a soft crybaby who WILL yeet you out a window if called a twink. And will sob if anyone on SWAT gets injured, even if he couldn't have done anything.
> 
> Hank honestly has three sons who all share a singular braincell and none of them ever have it as Sumo called dibs.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter is short. next will hopefully be longer


End file.
